


Re: The Transformation

by thesoravee



Series: Impmon/BeelzemonXReader Series [8]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoravee/pseuds/thesoravee
Summary: I've finally got off my ass and redid this. Sorta. Anyway, this is a redone version of the original The Transformation. I sincerely hope this turns out better."One minute you're human; the next, you're a Digimon. You want to find out the cause of your transformation, no matter who you need to talk to, or what it takes.Meanwhile, a certain Impmon is pestering you during your search for answers."Female-oriented.





	1. Who Says Girls Can’t Play Card Games?

**Author's Note:**

> Deciding to begin on a different note this time. As per usual, if you have questions, comments, suggestions, or anything, please feel free to leave a comment below!
> 
> Digimon Tamers (c) ...Bandai, I think?
> 
> You (c) Yourself
> 
> Oh, and...as said in the tags, this is mainly fluff. Impmon isn't exactly a touchy-feely romance guy, so fluff is essentially the max I can go here. Oh well, still enjoy!

“…and, bullseye! DarkTyrannomon Digivolves to MetalTyrannomon, which makes _you_ history~!” you yelled as you slammed down two glossy Digimon cards on the game board below. The force of your palm as it impacted the board jarred the cards somewhat, almost as if they flinched from shock upon realizing you prevailed over Kazu this match. The adrenaline in your systems continued pulsing about, causing your face to heat up from excitement and your heart pumped wildly as a wave of triumph flowed through your body.

After popping the last of your blueberry muffin into your mouth and smirking toothily towards Kazu (who was known around the school for holding the title of “The Digiman” for having an unbeatable winning streak) you shoved your hands into the pockets of your jacket as he seemingly mourned over his defeat.

“Aw man, that hurts! I can’t believe I lost to a _girl_ , of all things…!!” the 17-year-old whined, clutching his head in what looked to be losing-induced agony and muttering curses under his breath.

You wet your lips, savoring the sweet flavor of the fruit and sugar as they settled onto your tongue. You reached over and patted his head, though grimaced internally as a thick layer of grease seeped from his hair to your hand. It was slick, oily, and _extremely_ adherent, sticking to your skin like a wad of bubblegum. Though slightly deterred, you half-taunted, half-consoled him: “Could’ve been worse, Kazu—at least I’m not Rika, right?”

Grunting, Kazu swatted your hand away and fiddled about with his visor, hissing through his teeth as his brows pinched and furrowed. “Don’t remind me…We all already know no one has a winning chance against her.”

You rubbed your sticky hand against your pants-leg, staining the already-discolored fabric. “Aaaaand I just made your confidence go even _further_ down the shitter,” you replied nonchalantly.

To your left, soft chuckling emanated from your friend Takato as his arms were crossed over his chest casually, before smirking mockingly over to Kazu just as you had done previously.

“Wait until Kenta hears about this, Kazu! He’ll freak for sure~!” he teased, then reached down to pick up bits and pieces of trash the three of you left from your breakfast earlier. The shiny plastic wrappers crinkled and cracked in his palm as he grasped them, before they were dropped into a nearby trashcan. Metal, a dusty green color, and brand new, it shone proudly in the sunlight.

As you cleaned up the game area, you listened as the two of them bickered over Kazu’s “damaged” ego, and in response, you giggle-snorted quietly over the debate. Once you completed the task, you set the game box aside and flipped through your cards as you picked up a few “insults” they spat here and there— _stupid_ this, _butthead_ that—though overall you tuned out their heated exchanges after some moments of their arguing.

Well, more so _Kazu’s_ heated exchanges. Takato was the opposite, what with laughing continuously at his friend’s expense as an audience would a clown who was the butt of all jokes during a comedic act. You pulled the sleeve of your jacket slightly below your wrist, glancing at a mint-condition digital watch underneath. 07:27, it read; three minutes before the main bell would ring within the school, signaling punishment for those who did not arrive to class beforehand. You glanced at the pair of quarrelers, a brow slightly raised as your eyes scanned each teen.

“Instead of arguing like a buncha rabid hyenas, shouldn’t you two be heading off to class?” you interjected, stacking the decks of cards into organized piles and setting them aside. Kazu and Takato turned their heads in your direction, with the latter tilting his head.

“Uh…what time is it?” Takato asked.

“7:27. Better get moving.”

The boys rushed for their belongings and threw their bags over their shoulders, then took off in a full-blown dash immediately after. Takato turned around briefly to wave at you.

“See you after school!”

It paid to have a study hall during first period.

After chuckling to yourself as you waved them off, you flipped through your deck to find your favorite cards. Often, you purchased Digimon cards to showcase your collection rather than compete, however you were content with a challenge every once in a while. Not to mention, it felt quite satisfying whenever you surpassed the skills of a male student in “battle” (though, in truth, you _only_ faced guys, as you didn’t know a single female student who was interested in Digimon besides Rika). Even when you would lose a match, some guys would congratulate you on your understanding of the game and the fact you are able to play decently…after gloating about their victory, of course.

Your fingers paused on a card of a biker Digimon poised straight on his feet as he donned a pair of double-barreled shotguns. In addition to his fierce posture, he held a cool, confident, possibly even sadistic smirk on his vampire-pale face.

Beelzemon…

From the moment you first found the card to present time, there was something about it that fascinated you. The evolution line of the Demon Lord of Gluttony always intrigued you, from the small, mischievous Rookie that was Impmon, all the way up to the gunslinger himself and even his female counterpart: LadyBeelzemon.

After placing your deck with the others, you shuffled through your bag and fished out your wallet. You then threw your bag onto your shoulders and strolled out the park you, Takato, Kenta, and Kazu generally met up in. Pulling out a few hundred yen, you set course for Siren Café, the nearest coffee shop to the school.

After all, to you, coffee was a necessity to survive your classes.


	2. Takato's Pet...Dinosaur?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graaaaaah, this took so long to write up. But I'm finally here because school's stopped being a butt. ;U; By the way, I want a pet Guilmon. And a Terriermon, because why not.
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter~
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Yourself

Men had absolutely no sense of punctuality.

Sitting on a bench and angrily gnawing on a strawberry sucker, you glared down at your watch as the hour hand pointed to six o’ clock. Takato was _supposed_ to have come by around 5:45 to drop off some bread you asked for, and—

…Then again, Takato almost never ran behind when he had to make a delivery. What could be keeping him…?

Grunting, you fished your phone out from your pocket and dialed the teen’s number. Rather than hear a ring as per usual, you were greeted by the sound of Takato’s voice.

_Uh…hey there! This is Takato, and uh...sorry, but I’m not available right now! Call back ag—_

Drat, it went straight to voicemail.

Sighing as you hung up and returned your phone to its place, you shoved your hands into your jacket pockets and stood, finally able to stretch your legs after sitting on your lonesome for fifteen minutes. You turned on your heel to head back home until—

“Hey, wait up!”

You looked towards the source of the voice—behind you—and smiled brightly as Takato ran in your direction, a bag of bread in his hand.

…Who was the blue-haired boy that accompanied him?

After taking the battered sucker from your mouth, you rolled the stick gently between your index finger and thumb and stared at the boy Takato was with.

“Who’s this?” you inquired.

In the midst of panting and gasping, Takato rested on the bench you previously sat on, tilting his head to the sky as sweat beads rolled down his forehead and cheeks.

“Sorry I’m late, but this…this is Henry,” he stated, smiling in your direction. “He goes to…our school.”

“I see…” you replied, continuing to hold your stare. Henry raised a brow as he held out a hand; you gave him your own and the two of you shook the other’s hand in greeting.

He carried a life-sized Terriermon doll on top of his head…Odd, yet adorable in a way.

“Are you alright?” he asked after the handshake and placed his arms to his sides, interrupting your train of thought. Henry had a fairly lean build and stood an inch or so above Takato. Yellow-tan skin covered his body with midnight blue hair—its complement—topping his head. Lastly, his yellow-green eyes were not soft and innocent like Takato’s, but instead held a sense of solemnity.

“Uh-huh,” you muttered, awkwardly breaking the stare. You sat near Takato and crossed one of your legs over the other, popping the abused sucker back into your mouth.

“So, Henry…” you began, slightly crunching on the candy more. “How’d you meet Takato?”

“Well, it was yesterday, actually. He and I were…discussing a few things after we bumped into each other.”

“Like?”

“Things you wouldn’t be interested in,” Takato immediately interjected, appearing to be more cooled off than previously. He gave you the bag as you paid the amount of yen needed. While he counted the money to ensure you handed him the correct amount, you frowned heavily as you checked your order.

“Takato, my jelly-stuffed rolls are missing. And the lemon bread. And the sweet rolls,” you remarked, again assaulting your sucker out of irritation.

First he’s a quarter of an hour late, and now _this_?

Takato’s eyes widened and he snatched the bag to desperately search for the missing pastries. “Wh-What!? I swear I put them in he—” The brunette boy groaned and pressed his palm against his forehead and furrowed his brows tightly. You assumed he concluded the cause of mishap.

“Aw man, he must’ve eaten them…!” he muttered, panicked. Henry immediately glared sternly at the other boy, as if telling him he committed a grave mistake of some sort. You raised a brow and took the lollipop away from your mouth again, pointing it firmly towards the goggle-wearing teen.

“Who’s ‘he’?” you interrogated in an attempt to squeeze information out of Takato. Bumbling, he scratched through his hair and released a few shaky laughs.

“N-No one! I just, uh…Henry and I gotta go!”

Takato shot up and attempted to escape, however you tightly gripped his arm with your free hand, standing directly behind him. His body tensed as your grip constricted his arm.

“Takato, you know for a _fact_ I won’t hesitate to pester you about this every time we see each other. So, tell me now, and you won’t have to worry about cracking later on.”

Gulping, the teen slowly turned in your direction. His auburn eyes met yours for a few moments before he gently closed his eyes with a sigh. Turning back to Henry and standing up straight, he brushed his sticky bangs off his forehead, forcing a small smile and opening his eyes once more.

“Let’s go show her, Henry,” he conceded, picking up the bag of what remained of your order.

Henry folded his arms over his chest, brows furrowing like Takato’s were previously. “Are you…sure about this, Takato?”

The brunette nodded. “Yeah…Kinda helps that she knows what Digimon are, too.”

He brought up…Digimon?

…This would be _very_ interesting.

~~~§~~~

You gagged on a piece of your glazed donut as a result of the current sight, eyes watering as the small crumbs traveled down your windpipe.

You, Henry, and Takato currently stood in an abandoned section of the old park, where the large stone edifice that was here used to be utilized as a storage unit. The gate was somewhat rusted, and the rest of it deteriorated over time due to abandonment.

And within the confines of the gaping, inky-black space resided a _dinosaur_.

You know, those creatures that were _supposed_ to be extinct for millions of years?

“Is the Girlymon OK…?” it asked softly, gently nuzzling into your stomach with a sense of concern. Had you not erupted into a coughing fit, you would have cuddled its head in your arms forever.

“Never been…better…!” you choked out, continuing to hack and gag. You reached for Takato’s water bottle (with him protesting, of course) and drank from it greedily in an attempt to quench the infernos that scorched your throat.

“I don’t think so. If Girlymon were better, she wouldn’t be coughing.”

After a few moments, the burning sensation in your throat calmed down, leaving a slight buzzing feeling in its absence. Gasping softly, you handed the bottle back to Takato—who glared at you with disdain—before turning back to the saurian creature. It shared the same posture as a raptor would from historical documentaries, and had nearly the same shade of red as the rust on the fence outside. However, the creature’s scales were a deeper red hue. Two large, innocent golden eyes met yours as the creature tilted its head.

You came to a realization.

“…Wait a minute, what’d you call me?”

“Girlymon~!”

Takato chuckled and placed his bottle on the ground. “This is Guilmon. Guilmon, this is a friend of ours from school...And don’t call her that. She might not like it.”

You shrugged as Takato fully introduced your name, smiling at the creature—“Guilmon”—as well. “I’m...fine with it, I suppose.”

“See, Takatomon? She likes it!”

The brunette groaned, again placing his palm on his forehead. “I keep telling you, Guilmon: just call me Takato…”

You were about to eat another part of your donut, before a second realization came to you:

“…I suppose Guilmon was the one who ate my stuff?”

Scratching through his hair again, he sighed once more. “Yeah,” he began. “He loves baked goods. I should’ve watched the bag more closely, though. But don’t worry, I can give you your whole order for free tomorrow to compensate for this.”

“Bring it to me in the morning, thanks. I can eat some with my coffee.”

“Sure thing…”

After biting off a chunk of the donut, your eyes tracked towards Henry again, and upon swallowing the glazed pastry, you spoke.

“Given the current circumstances, I guess that Terriermon isn’t for show?”

The “toy” shut its eyes, giggled softly in an amused manner, and promptly launched itself from Henry’s head onto the floor, its gargantuan ears dragging across the dirt and dust-covered stone below.

“Ta-da! I’m Terriermon, Girlymon!” it cheerfully spoke as it struck a silly pose. Henry exhaled softly, leaning against the wall of the structure.

“You too, Terriermon?” his Tamer asked.

“What? I think Girlymon sounds _much_ better than her actual name! Plus, it’s fun to say!”

You raised a brow at the minuscule rabbit, crouching down to his height.

“And what’s so wrong with my name?”

“Well,” Terriermon began. “Humans have weird names, don’t you think? So it only sounds right to give some of them Digimon names!”

“So, why don’t you call Henry that?”

“Why do you think I said _some_ of them, Girlymon? ‘Henrymon’ doesn’t sound very enticing to say!”

Henry pulled up his right sleeve and glanced to a silver watch on his wrist. “Time to go, Terriermon,” he noted. “I need to get back home and finish my homework.” Terriermon trotted over to the teen and he lifted the small rabbit onto his head once more. Takato stroked the top of Guilmon’s head, with the latter humming from the sensation, and also mentioned he too had to return home.

You picked up the remaining bag (as you previously devoured the content of the first one) and nodded to the both of them. “I’ll be going home as well. See you guys tomorrow?”

The boys nodded and replied in agreement, and you waved to their respective Digimon as you traversed towards your home.

~~~§~~~

The sky began to darken, an ebony force overshadowing the vivid azure and golden sunset. You passed by a tunnel underneath a metallic road bridge.

Flickering blue lights caught your attention, and your gaze shifted towards the shadowy underpass.

Cautiously, you crept towards the area as the flashes continued; your instincts commanded you to flee, however a force of overwhelming curiosity overrode the natural stimuli and prompted you to continue forward. Standing at the entrance, you held your phone out into the inky expanse and toggled your flashlight, and immediately, bright rays of light illuminated the area.

Three creatures, appearing as winged spheres with cream-colored faces, snapped their attention towards you. They were around four feet in height, and their physique appeared archaic and tribal, yet also geometric and scientific. In monotone, almost computerized voices, they floated towards you and chanted one after another.

“Disturbance detected.”

“Lifeform: human.”

“Investigating.”

Frozen in your place, all you could manage was stare at the three alien creatures with widened eyes. Their appearance conveyed no threatening qualities—in fact, quite the opposite—however their linked thoughts, creeping movements, and android-like vocalizations polluted the atmosphere with a heavy air and unsettling aura.

Before your legs offered you the chance to run, a pair of arms—doubling as the wings, you noticed—forced their way around your body, placing an excruciating amount of force onto your shoulders. Within a few short moments, your muscles burned from the constriction, and the pain traveled through your body, causing it to ache and cramp. Shrieking in agony, you violently thrashed against the grasp, however your failed efforts only resulted in more strain placed onto your body, and further struggling would likely cause the creature to pull your arms out of socket. Gasping heavily, your widened eyes glanced up at a second creature in front of you, now appearing menacing due to the capabilities of their strength. It spoke once more and the others again followed after.

“Capture successful.”

“Applying necessary pressure to hold subject.”

“Attempting Proto-Merge.”

…Proto-Merge...?

You grunted weakly as the second creature touched your cheeks with its wing-hand appendages. Its eyes glowing an ominous sanguine, small sparks emanated from its hands before they were sent into your body, ravaging your insides. Your blood boiled and rushed immensely, causing your heart to beat wildly and your chest heaved violently with each pump. Tears streaming down your face, you thrashed and released countless blood-curdling screams, each sounding more feral than the last. Your brain, being burned by the inferno pits of Hell, ordered your body to shut down from the capacity of the shocks and pain. Something, however, was being administered by the creatures to ensure you stayed alive.

Torturing you without mercy.

Your ears buzzed as your hearing became muddled and rang almost deafeningly, and your vision distorted to that of a heavy drunkard’s, however the sensation brought nausea to your systems. Despite your body’s need to vomit, nothing surfaced from your throat—the bile only ascended before descending, going up, and coming down, repeatedly. Suddenly released from the alien’s grasp, you keeled over and unconsciousness overtook you.

“Transfer successful.”


	3. The Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK, TITLE DROP
> 
> But lookie, chapter 3 is finally up. I know it's been a while since I last updated (thank you, school), but whew, I finally did it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. C> Hopefully, chapter 4 will be up faster.
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai Namco

_Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump._

_Ba…thump…_

…

Gasping and grunting echoed throughout the tunnel and following them were wincing and coughing as you regained consciousness. Your throat clawed for air and your heartbeat raced, its thunderous beating pounding into your eardrums and disorienting you some. Vision blurry and slightly bloodshot, you shakily and weakly rose to your feet, coughing pathetically as your hand clasped your throat.

…Why did your hands feel like fabric and not skin?

Eyes wide and immediately glancing down, you noticed a thick, bright red glove hugging your hand underneath it. In addition, the glove appeared to be oddly-shaped, being crafted to house only two fingers and a thumb rather than—

Your breath hitched as you moved the fingers. As you were contracting and flexing the parts, the world halted, as if ceasing any and all functions for your sake.

Vehicles no longer made the bridge rattle.

The wind abruptly stopped, freezing the waves of grass and the swishing branches of trees in place.

Darkness swallowed the light that peered through the tunnel entrance. All that remained was the hand held in front of your body, surrounded by an eternal darkness. Was that an… _Impmon_ hand?

What…What is—!?

Your scream tore through the air and shattered the illusion of stopped timeflow—the bridge rattled overhead once more, the yellow-green sea of grass swished gently in the breeze, joined by the rustling branches. Light returned to your sight as your hands clenched the sides of your head, each finger digging into your temples. Eyes wide and breathing heavy, you began to recall what occurred before you were rendered unconscious.

_“Attempting Proto-Merge…”_

…Y-Yes, “Proto-Merge”...That must have happened to you. Releasing your head from the strangling grip of your hands, you exhaled and inhaled in succession. Just breathe…In, and out. In, and out. In…and out. Slightly convinced you regained more of your composure, you glanced about your surroundings. Beneath you laid your clothing, and you immediately dove into the pocket of your pants. You sighed in relief upon discovering your phone remained nested in the front right pocket…but hopefully it still has power. Biting your lip, you pressed the power button. Immediately, the screen illuminated your face, and the first thing you saw was a myriad of text messages displayed in front of you. One-by-one, you began to read them.

“you OK!?”

“Where are u?”

“dude, we’ve been looking for you…”

The last three messages caught your eye.

“I just wanted to let you know dinner’s ready. Hopefully you aren’t running too late!”

“…Hello? Are you there? It’s been 15 minutes.”

“Please answer me. Have I done something? Are you hurt? Say something!”

You winced as you read the three texts. They were from your mother, and each second that passed filled your heart more and more with a guilt that weighed to be a thousand tons. Tears pricking near the corners of your eyes, you read the frantic messages over and over.

…Oh _shit._  How was she going to react to this!?

You bit harder on your lip to the point where your teeth drew a small drop of blood as you pondered whether or not to reply. Shaky hand cumbersomely rising above the screen of your phone, you pressed each key to type a message. Every key touched added to the mass of guilt your heart already held, and you felt that your heart would eventually shatter from an overload of the negative emotion.

_“Hey, Mom…I’m really sorry, but something came up and I…I need some time away from home. I’ll come back as soon as I can, I promise._

_I love you.”_

As the tears now began to fall, you shakily hit the “Send” button. After staring at the screen for a few more moments, a notification popped up, stating your phone had 20-percent charge left. Drat…

Sniffing gently and wiping your tears, you brought up your caller application and dialed Takato’s number. Perhaps he would let you stay with him for a while. If not that, then…maybe Guilmon could offer you a spot in the park.

No answer.

You groaned in frustration and immediately called again. Your heart began to pump wildly. Was it from…fear? Uncertainty? Desperation? Gah…Takato, answer the goddamn—!

“S-Sorry I missed your call! I was putting a few things away in my room. But…agh, what happened to you!? Your mother came calling yesterday asking about you! Are you hurt, sick, what—”

“ _Takato,_ ” you huffed. Though you were relieved the brunette answered, you had no energy to deal with his questions. “Just…meet me at the park where you introduced me to Guilmon. _Please._ I’ll be there around 6 PM.”

He was silent for a moment, before responding.

“Alright…I’ll meet you there. You better have a good reason for not returning home last night.”

“You’ll find out, promise.”

“6 PM…got it. See you, and _stay safe_!” he pleaded, before ending the call.

You stared blankly at your phone for a few more minutes, before it automatically shut off the screen. Still standing in silence, you ultimately decided to turn off your phone for the sole reason of preventing yourself from knowing whether or not your mother replied.

It would hurt far too much to view another distraught message from her.

You clutched the powered-down device in your hand and trudged onwards, leaving your clothing behind.

~~~§~~~ 

Takato gaped in shock as he stared at your current form. Henry—previously nonchalant in regards to facial expressions—broke from his general stature as his eyes widened somewhat and his brows pinched together. A heavy frown formed on his lips, and he too stared at you. Even the _Digimon_ seemed bothered by the sight, with neither Terriermon nor Guilmon breaking their gazes from you.

“I said just _you_ , Takato,” you growled. “Just you, and _not_ Henry and Terriermon!”

The rabbit flinched slightly, pouting as he glanced down to Henry. “She’s actin’ kinda mean, don’t you think?” His Tamer shot him a slight glare in return, gray eyes meeting large black ones.

“Give her a break, Terriermon. Clearly, something major happened to her last night.” He returned his gaze back to you, though it was more stern than irritated. “Look, if you want us to leave, we can—”

“Don’t bother,” you interrupted. “You’re already here, anyway.”

Without a word, the bluenette took a seat on the dirt-brushed stone, and Takato followed suite. Eyes flooded with concern, Takato looked softly towards you.

“So, what exactly happened…?”

After a few moments of preparation, you exhaled and inhaled once more to calm your nerves. Once that was over, you detailed the two teens and their Digimon regarding the events that occurred…The odd creatures, the Proto-Merge, you…waking up as a _Digimon._

The boys remained silent for a few agonizingly quiet moments before Takato gently huffed and tilted his head towards the ceiling. “Yeah…This is a _huge_ problem…”

Henry’s frown dropped further in response to the boy’s comment. “You think? She’s been turned into a _Digimon,_  for crying out loud.”

You glanced once more at your gloved palms, again flexing your fingers. While having three digits was no longer a surprise to you, there was an empty void plaguing your hands since you no longer had two other fingers to move.

This…was your body now…Well, until you can go back to your old one, anyway.

For another half hour, the three of you continued to talk (most importantly about where you would stay) before Henry declared he had to study for an upcoming test. Takato stated he had to finish homework, and stood alongside the other boy. As the two turned to exit the area, you interjected.

“Hey, Henry?”

The bluenette turned his head in your direction, awaiting your request.

“I…Sorry about earlier.”

Henry simply smiled and shook his head, before fully turning his body towards you. “Don’t be,” he replied. “You were pretty stressed out…Just make sure it doesn’t happen again, please.”

“I promise.”

~~~§~~~

Days and nights passed by all too slowly.

The silence of the forest led life at a much slower tempo than the bustling city you used to call home. Blaring car horns and noisy engines _vrooming_ by were now the chirping of birds and the clicking spokes of the occasional passing bike. With no electronics to amuse you, you generally took a walk around the park or conversed with Guilmon. Granted, the saurian Digimon preferred to sleep or to talk about food, so most of the time you received socialization from Takato and Henry.

Though, each time Takato and Henry visited to deliver food for you and Guilmon, the three of you mulled over your current situation. Generally, the conversation would end with one of the teens begrudgingly stating they did not discover new information regarding your condition. Today was no different, and a few hours after the teens left food for you and Guilmon, night befell the forest. Closing your tired eyes, you curled in your form and attempted to sleep.

…Which would be easier if a certain red dinosaur Digimon wasn’t busy digging a hole into the concrete wall behind you.

Grunting, you sat up and blinked. Guilmon appeared to be sniffing for something, and before you could ask him to stop, a clod of dirt collided with your face. Cursing insensibly to Guilmon’s innocence, you violently rubbed your eyeballs in a desperate attempt to rid your highly-watering eyes of the earthy grime. Guilmon trotted over to you and remained silent until you were able to open your reddened, slightly puffy eyes.

“Are…you alright, Girlymon?”

“Agh…just _peachy_ ,” you grunted, sniffling as your nose began to run in conjunction with your tears.

“I don’t like peaches very much, Girlymon. I prefer bread!”

Oh, goddammit.

After playfully nuzzling your cheek, Guilmon stood and returned to the hole he dug. You turned over towards the wall to prevent Guilmon from hitting you in the face again, however thankfully he was much more considerate with his digging. After getting used to the rhythm of his claw marks scratching against the dirt and concrete as he dug, you breathed softly as you began to doze off.

~~~§~~~

“…Takato said, ‘Promise me you’ll stay inside tonight’, so I…”

“Bah, ‘Takato told me to’…foot on fire, wouldja do it?”

“…am fun, really—!”

You grimaced as someone outside the fence had a discussion of some sort. What did you have to do to get some peace and quiet around—!?

Your eyes snapped wide open as the rusty gate creaked and groaned as something pushed into it. Forcing a hand over your mouth to prevent you from screaming, you pleadingly glanced around the dark area in an effort to find Guilmon. Instead, the dinosaur Digimon was missing, which only served to increase your already rapidly-beating heart. However, a familiar voice snapped you away from paranoia.

“W-Wait for me!!”

…Guilmon..?

Standing up, you peeked from behind the corner to track the saurian’s trail. You saw Guilmon hurriedly pursuing a figure of some sort, and your own feet moved on their own to blindly follow him. He knows not to wander around the park, day _or_ night! What had gotten into him!? Huffing under your breath, you increased your running speed to hopefully catch up with the Digimon.

For the love of God, he better not do anything stupid.

~~~§~~~

For such a hefty creature, you never expected Guilmon to be so _fast._ Only a few minutes passed and you were already overcome with fatigue, however your determination to find Guilmon inspired you to press on and forced you to ignore the burning sensation in your lungs as they gasped for air.

A scream ripped through the air and you halted as your heart pounded as if it were attempting to burst through your chest. Agh, shit, had someone already discovered Guilmon!? After catching your breath for a few seconds, you sprinted in the direction of the noise in hopes of locating the Digimon.

Too bad you didn’t watch where you were going.

Your vision flashed for a moment before you fell on top of something, an “oof!” forcing its way from your gut as you landed. Wincing in pain and gripping your stomach as you rolled onto the ground, your figure was met with seething emerald eyes from above. A nasally voice shrieked, directing intense anger towards you.

“Now what was _dat_ for!? Can’tcha see where yer goin’!? I mean, what, ya _blind_ ’re somethin’!?”

Groaning painfully as you shakily stood, you coughed a few times before leaning against a nearby light post in order to recover. Your half-lidded eyes glanced to the instigator, who by voice you could identify as male.

Ugh, you felt sick from that impact to your gut…The figure’s gaze softened somewhat from seeing your weakened state, before snorting and sneering, coming closer to you. The livid vibes emanating from him were immediately replaced by a haughty aura.

“Well, well, well…we gotta cutie here. How’re ya doin’, Digibabe~?” he cooed, leaning against the pole next to you. You shook your head to readjust your distorted vision and, once your eyes focused onto the figure, you gasped as you viewed the figure in full detail.

What stood before you was another Impmon like yourself.


	4. Impmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS I'M NOT DEAD
> 
> School kinda got to me again, but hey, I am BACK and I've got up a new chapter! 8U Not much more to say though, honestly.
> 
> And don't worry, the reader will get to spend time with Impmon more in later chapters.
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai
> 
> You (c) You
> 
> Note: Wow, 45 Kudos! Thanks a bunch for leaving them, guys--I really, truly appreciate it! >u<
> 
> Note 2: Also, I had way too much fun writing Impmon.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you stared at the creature, which essentially served as a mirror reflection. Violet and white fur covered both of your bodies, red gloves enveloped your three-fingered hands, large ears protruded from your heads, and to finish, you both had spade-like tails to match. Of course, Digimon of the same species looked nearly identical, however given the genetic diversity of humans, you were never actively subjected to knowing millions of others looked extremely similar to you. Your voice croaked from the bubbling pain in your stomach as you spoke to the Digimon.

“You—You’re an Impmon…!”

He snorted haughtily and showcased a toothy smirk, and the tips of his sharp canine teeth grazed gently against his bottom lip.

“That’s right, Digibabe! An’ boy, do I gotta say, is it nice to see another Impmon runnin’ around!”

That…sounds like the voice of whoever Guilmon spoke to!

Suddenly, your heart thrashed in your chest from a lack of oxygen, and you sharply inhaled the earthy musk of the park before coughing somewhat. Oh yeah, _breathing._ That’s still a thing.

After standing up fully and brushing your fur of dust and tiny pebbles from the stone pavement, you spoke without acknowledging the Impmon’s comment and instead dedicated your mind to learning what happened to Guilmon. Perhaps the Impmon could give you information regarding the saurian Digimon’s whereabouts…

“Have you seen a Guilmon around this area? Looks like a red dinosaur with bat-like ears, he’s almost the size of a human?”

Impmon’s eyes narrowed due to your lack of interest, as if scolding you for prioritizing your reptilian comrade over his own comments. However, after a few moments of his emerald gaze burning into your body, he answered.

“Oh, ya mean pineapple head? Sure, sure, I seen ‘im. He was jus’ with me while I was scarin’ off some kissin’ couples! ‘Oh Hiroshi, oh Hiroko’, mwah mwah mwah, then _BOOM,_  I come out, an’ they scream! Gahahaaaa~!!”

The Digimon burst into cackles as he recounted the tale. His story confirmed the source of the scream from earlier, but…would Guilmon actively seek measures to harass others, _especially_ when such an action would disappoint Takato…? No, that can’t be right.

You gently dug your teeth into your lip as Impmon’s shouting began to slowly die down as your ears tuned him out. Your vision darkened as your gaze fell onto the sidewalk below, and your brows furrowed. Images of the saurian creature surfaced in your mind as you considered the Impmon’s account. Guilmon proved to be easily-swayed and naïve, and while he enjoyed trickery, he never wanted to pursue an act if it meant causing harm to others…Unless this Impmon convinced gullible Guilmon to partake in the pranks. You sifted a hand through your head fur, exhaling softly.

Dammit, you would find him if it’s the last thing you do.

You looked to the Impmon as he continued to ramble about further details of the experience. After you released your lip, you interrupted the small Digimon.

“If he used to be with you, then...help me find him. Please, I need him back.”

The Impmon paused his spiel and sent an irritated glare in your direction—you interjected his glorious boasting not once, but _twice._ His first glare appeared to be a warning, however this one displayed a desire to hurt you. His left eye twitched before his frown turned into a sneer and his silence transitioned to a bellowing laughter.

“What, do you got a _crush_ on ol’ pineapple head? You must got pretty low standards, then!” he mocked, his mouth wide open as tiny specks of saliva flew from his mouth and spattered your right arm’s fur. _Ew._

Your white cheeks burned a searing red from embarrassment and frustration, and you mumbled as you hurriedly wiped your arm with your gloved hand.

“I need to get him back to his _Tamer._  Takato will fret if Guilmon doesn’t return.”

He became silent, narrowed his eyes, and poked out his bottom lip. Then, he poised a stiff and accusing finger in your direction.

“You got _no_ sense o’ humor, ya know dat? I try ta have some fun, an’ you ruin my mood by talkin’ about some stupid human.” His finger relented and he crossed his arms bitterly.

“But whatever. F’you wanna look for ‘im so badly, then you kin come with me.”

Your eyes brightened and you smiled widely in response, ecstatic that the Impmon would assist your endeavour. If he weren’t so feisty, you would hug him tightly until he popped.

“I...Thank you!” you stammer, following him immediately as he crossed his arms behind his head. As the two of you walk, he cast yet another glare towards you.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m only doin’ this ‘cause yer cute.”

You didn’t know if you felt flattered or dumbfounded, but your body ultimately decided your reaction by creeping another blush onto your fur. You stared at the ground in hopes the other Digimon didn’t notice your muzzle becoming scarlet once more.

Impmon doesn’t notice your blush, and you don’t notice him smirking as a cloud of white mist engulfs the outskirts of the park.

~~~§~~~

“...Are you _absolutely_ sure he went this way? We’ve been walking on the same trail for nearly ten minutes.”

“Uh...yeah, sure, he’s here somewhere.”

You open your mouth to protest his reply, only for your words to choke in your throat as the two of you approached a three to four-story monster. Your eyes widened and you gulped a clump of spit down your throat as your eyes frantically zipped from one part monster to the next.

At base level, the gargantuan beast hunched its posture, clearly tightly-confined within the cloudy and translucent dome that contained it. Thick, black skin covered the creature, though a stark contrast of white splayed onto the bottom of its jaw. Taut, chiseled muscles popped from its body even as its muscles laid dormant and unflexed, and on its broad shoulders were large skull insignias. In addition, the Digimon sported a pair of tattered and beaten wings, both of very ample height and width, however what grabbed your attention the most were its claws. 

 _Those daunting claws._  

Bright sanguine, lengthy, and likely used for impalement, the claws too laid still akin to the rest of the Digimon’s body. However, this knowledge did nothing to sate your fears, and you began to think you would have rather not seen the claws at all...or this beast of a Digimon, period.

“I was right! Wa-ho, now _this_ is fun! Someone’s Biomerged!” Impmon shouted hysterically next to you. Anger boiled in your body and evaporated most of your fear, though the back of your mind retained what anxiety remained and gnawed at your subconscious. _Run_ , it commanded. _Get away from there!_

Swallowing hard, you ignore your instincts and bitterly speak to Impmon—about the lying, about this Digimon, about the Biomerging.

“You weren’t taking me to Guilmon at _all_ , you prick!” you growl to him, though he gives you a bored stare, clearly unfazed by your lividness and the insult. You took another breath to continue before Impmon interrupted you.

“O’ _course_ not,” he replied in a stoic manner before displaying another toothy sneer. “Saw this big fella Biomergin’ here, so I wanted ta check ‘im out!”

“And Biomerging—what _is_ that?”

Impmon blinked, and you could only assume your question stupefied him. He sighed before replying.

“Geez, these humans’re really rottin’ yer brain. Yer a Digimon that don’t know ‘bout Biomergin’...Anyway, it’s when a Digimon comes from the Digital World an’ ends up in the human world.” He snorted dismissively. “Comin’ ta the human world ain’t worth nothin’, but it’s kinda fun when a Digimon—like big ol’ Devidramon ‘ere—arrives since it gives this drab place some entertainment. Now, f’you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go have some _fun_.”

You blink, and suddenly you see Impmon sprinting to a nearby rest area. He climbs halfway up the old stone edifice near the Devidramon before your brain finally realizes his intentions. Fearing for your safety, you shakily yell up to the Impmon.

“Impmon, get down from there!”

The commotion between the two of you caused a shift within the colossal Devidramon, and the giant slowly turned in your general direction. Your heart races and your body quivers as four blood-red, bestial eyes glare down to your tiny frame. A thick pressure built up in your chest and your fur stood on its end as the beast’s dangerous eyes continued to fixate on your body, before the soul-sucking gaze traveled to the Impmon quite a few meters below the Devidramon's head.

To make matters worse, your plea falls on deaf ears as Impmon proceeds to taunt the Devidramon.

“Hey, you there! Four-eyes! Whatcha doin’, huh?”

The Devidramon growls lowly without hesitation, its quad set of eyes narrowing simultaneously at Impmon. The latter, rather than buckling his knees in fear and bumbling nervously, continued his teasing boldly and without care.

“Awww, I’m sorry wittle Baby-dramon can’t get out the mean ol’ Digital Field! Haha, guess you’re not so tough now! Whaddya gotta say ta that? Not—a— _thing_ ~!”

Impmon’s cackling and raspberry-blowing rang through the night air, and by this point, a sliver of the Devidramon’s teeth bared at the little annoyance. After more taunts, the Devidramon roars and fully bears its sharp, glowing fangs at Impmon.

_Don’t taunt it further._

“Ohhh, I’m _so_ scared! Big Baby-dramon is gonna take my head off? That’s so sweeeeet~” Impmon muses, before smirking once more and extending an index finger. Slowly, he leans in to the…Digital Field, you believed it was called.

_Don’t you dare._

Amidst his chortles, he scrapes a line into the field. Instead of the field repairing the gap, the line serves as a structural weakness, and the gap…continuously becomes larger and begins to disintegrate around Devidramon’s head.

_You IMBECILE!_

Fear paralyzes your mind and your eyes widen as much as they can be. Your pupils shrink to nearly a slit due to your terror, and a scream attempts to push itself from your throat, but it _can’t._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!_

The Devidramon roars once more and tears through the remains of the weakened force field, which only serves to lock your feet in place further. You catch a glimpse of Impmon falling off the rest area and descending and into the hedges below, but you make no move to run to the Digimon’s side. After a few moments, you realize the Devidramon lost interest in the two of you, and it soars into the sky. Meanwhile, it continues to roar and also shouts verbal challenges of wanting to fight "a worthy opponent of this world”.

You collapse to the ground and shut your eyes tightly as tears begin to well in the corners of your eyes, and your body trembles greatly in unison to the beginnings of your sobbing. Your eyes snap open as you hear Impmon’s voice.

“Well...I uh...think this is what we call a ‘tactical error',” he drawls, almost...nonchalantly.

You wipe your tears and glare to the little idiot. He could have caused the both of you your lives, the Devidramon was likely to revel in the destruction of the city, and he has _little_ reaction!? You grit your teeth, before turning your head angrily and standing up. Though your legs wobbled somewhat and your stomach churned from your brush with death (or at least, it _felt_ like it), you felt _anywhere_ was much better than being within the same vicinity as Impmon.

_This was YOUR fault, fuckhead._

~~~§~~~

You trudged back to the abandoned storage area you and Guilmon resided in, and you noticed the rusted gate was closed. You gulped silently and gently pulled the gate open. As usual, the gate’s un-oiled hinges groaned, creaked, and whined upon entry, and you softly called for the saurian Digimon.

“Guilmon…?”

Your response is only met with low growls, and you see bright golden eyes with thin pupils staring back at you. Your breath is caught in your throat and you step back defensively.

One violent Digimon was enough for the night—you didn’t need _two!_

However, Guilmon simply emerged from the dark cavern and glared to the sky as Devidramon’s screeches carried across the entirety of the city. His voice, huskier than normal, resonated deeply in his throat as he sharply turned his eyes to you, and he commanded:

_“Get on my back.”_

You rose a brow and your face softened, though your defensive state remained. You wanted to be ready in case Guilmon suddenly attacked.

“But why do I need to come with— _waugh!!_ ”

The saurian Digimon’s jaw clamps down onto your neckerchief before he throws you onto his back. Immediately after, Guilmon speeds off with a similar quickness to the raptors you saw in various dinosaur documentaries. You shut your eyes tightly, wrapped your arms around Guilmon's neck, and held on for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guilmon's protective of his Girlymon, yo. Doesn't want her to get beaten up while he's gone (even though she's gone to other places on her own, but I imagine Guilmon is fairly protective in his near-feral state).
> 
> And no, it's nothing romantic. :P He's just loyal to his friendsies, as we all know.
> 
> Oh, my beta reader pointed this out: yes, Impmon's "You must got bad standards" is intentional. He doesn't in any way speak proper English, so. It's also similar to saying, "You got bad standards". I could've gone with either, but. 8D


	5. The Cure for a Headache Is a Big Red Dinosaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been written for weeks, actually, and I wanted to add more. But I felt totally blank and drained from school, so I didn't add much more to it. Sorry if you don't like it, guys, and I apologize for it being so short. Hopefully I can make it up to you in the future.
> 
> On the bright side, I'm in the middle of writing chapter 6?
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai
> 
> You (c) Yourself

You missed coffee.

You missed the succulent, rich scent of the roasted coffee beans as they mixed into the drink’s blend. You missed the invigorating, creamy taste as you ingested coffee every morning, and the rush of caffeine as your mind buzzed from the sugary high. You missed the fresh glazed donuts you dunked into your coffee, and the sweet and cream mixture of the donut’s sweet and sticky glaze as it intermingled with the rich coffee taste, and  _ WHATTHEFUCKISTHATCOMINGTOWARDSYOU. _

Your eyes, previously droopy and hazed from your pleasant daydreaming, snapped open wide as the form of Devidramon swooped above you and Guilmon. The titan of a Digimon bellowed maniacally as he bared his fangs to his target—presumably Guilmon, but because you rode the red dinosaur Digimon, you were likely labeled as a secondary target.

So much for attempting to distract yourself.

_ “ GUILMON!!” _

Guilmon screeched to a halt, which sent you tumbling onto the ground, as his Tamer’s voice shouted into the air. You rubbed your cheek and cursed under your breath as you stood beside the red dinosaur, who now focused his attention onto Devidramon above the three of you. In the distance you swear you saw—...Rika Nonaka?  _ The _ Rika Nonaka?

And a Renamon was with her?

You blinked. Rika…had a Digimon partner this entire time? Admittedly, the fact Rika befriended a Digimon partner similarly to Takato and Henry fit immensely, due to the teenager’s title as the “Digimon Queen” and all—

Devidramon swoops down and knocks both you and Guilmon into a nearby building. A scream of agony erupts from your throat as you collapse into the grass below. You clutch your head tightly as deafening high-pitched ringing resonates within your eardrums. Through blurry vision, you can make out Guilmon shakily standing up next to you and continuing to growl. You begin to feel your body numb and your grasp on consciousness weaken tremendously, though you fight to stay awake. 

Despite your inner protests, your sparking vision begins to fade to black, and the last image you see is a blinding white light as Guilmon roars with ferocity. The light, as it engulfs his body, dons a blistering, yet passionate aura, which presses you further into unconsciousness.

~~~§~~~

_ Digi-Conversion status: two percent. _

~~~§~~~

You grunt softly and grasp your throbbing head. An ache sears through your brain and you wince softly, though after a few moments the ache settles down and leaves the ringing behind in its wake. A faint rumbling accompanies the distortions in your hearing. To see the source of the commotion, you sat forward and blinked a few times to clear your vision, though as the coherence of your other senses began to return, you felt heavy vibrations rumbling violently through your body—almost seismic-like. 

You grind and nash your teeth into your lip to prevent yourself from screaming as you come face to face with a gargantuan dinosaur. Though you outwardly made no sudden movements, your heart pumped ferociously, your blood raced, and your breathing hastened as your eyes darted back and forth over the monstrosity’s powerful frame.

Raised ruby scales dotted the creature’s fleshy skin, and eventually led towards a lengthy, flexible tail. Trailing along the head and spine of the beast laid a matted snow-white mane. However, clumps of dirt and small chunks of degree littered the mane, somewhat tainting the white locks with an earthy, dingy sienna. From the head—which alone was more than five times your size—jutted two cone-shaped horns that were the same red of the creature’s scales and skin. Finally, a vibrant golden eye, inside it a slightly narrow pupil, glared at your—

You shrieked violently and frantically shuffled away from the beast. With its pupils dilating and its brows creasing, the glare shifted to an expression of worry, and possibly hurt. It took in a breath before speaking to you.

“You’re awake!”

Despite its ginormous size, the voice that emanated from its throat sported a nasally tone, though a hint of gruffness lay underneath the nasal sound.

Wait, that sounds like…

“G…Guilmon?” you breathed, finishing your thoughts aloud. The giant saurian smiled toothily, then affectionately nuzzled his broad cheek against the entire right side of your body. His thick, coarse scales brushed roughly against your fur.

“Takato told me to look after you. You had a really nasty hit to your head there!”

“I, ugh...Thanks, buddy,” you muttered as the returning and throbbing head pain began to replace your short burst of fear-induced adrenaline. Irritated from the headache, you chewed your lip.

He sat his head up and glanced towards your face, then his still-innocent eyes traveled to your bottom lip.

“...Why are you always trying to eat your lip, Girlymon?”

Your tongue instinctively darted onto your lip to collect any surfaced blood, and the tang of iron plagued your taste buds. Your face soured somewhat from the distinct taste, and a faint pink mark was left behind on your bottom lip, but you attempted to distract him from your self-inflicted wound by changing the subject.

“So, Gui—Growlmon, what exactly… _ happened _ _?_ After I was knocked out, and…that  _ thing _ still isn’t after us, is it…?” you inquired your large companion, your voice slowly rising in pitch from concern and fear as you finished your sentence. Growlmon explained his Digivolution, how he and Takato cooperated to defeat the Devidramon, and how he swore he saw Impmon in the fray at some point during the battle.

... _ Impmon. _ The bastard that got you into this mess.

Grunting, you pushed yourself off from Growlmon and stood. He frowned and his brows creased in worry. He got up alongside you and gently poked your forehead with a daunting yet gentle claw. 

“Where are you going, Girlymon? We’re supposed to stick together like glue!”

“To kill that idiot, Impmon,” you breathed as a slight heat rose from your cheeks in anger. Admittedly, the back of your brain nagged to the rest of your mind, as if stating that you were likely overreacting.

Then again, your life, the Tamers’ lives, and the lives of civilians were at stake.  _ No _ , you decided.  _ I am NOT overreacting _ . You then blinked, coming to a realization.

On the subject of civilians…how did absolutely  _ none _ of them see, hear, or even care about the rampages between two Digimon the size of medium-sized buildings and three teenagers constantly shouting to their partners? And the events weren’t caught on the news?  _ How? _ ...Agh, whatever. All that matters is…everyone is alright.

“Why do you want to kill him, Girlymon? And why did you stay silent right there? And you never answered why always eat your lip.”

Your eyes narrowed and you slightly glared to the Digimon. You wanted to tell him how much Impmon endangered all of you, how much of an absolute  _ idiot _ he was being, and you wanted to add a curse word between every two words of your explanation. His goofy smile faded and a small frown replaced it. As he began to speak, his voice was quiet and somewhat shaky.

“...Did I do something wrong?”

You shook your head, and as if on cue, it pounded even harder. You groaned heavily and clutched your head in pain.

“Screw it...Impmon’s not worth it. Don’t worry about it, big guy,” you finally drawled, sitting down again and lying your head on the side of his broad, muscled neck. “Let’s just sleep, alright? My headache’ll be gone and you’ll probably feel better from your fight tomorrow morning.”

“Mhm...Goodnight, Girlymon,” he mumbles as he shuts his golden eyes. After a few minutes, you hear him steadily breathing, and you attempt to rest as well. Minutes or possibly even an hour passed, but the drumming of your headache finally muffled more and more as you fell deeper into sleep.

Drumming, then rumbling, then nothing.


	6. I'll Make a Mon Out of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wooooow, another chapter posted within the same few weeks as the previous one. Way to go, me!
> 
> But seriously, I feel this is an improvement from the previous chapter, and as usual, I hope you guys like it! Not much to say, other than that.
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Yourself

Days passed from the night of Growlmon’s Digivolution, and the upcoming days were fairly uneventful, and thankfully, no one saw Impmon for a while, either. The Tamers managed to revert gargantuan Growlmon back to adorable Guilmon through seeing a rainbow after a small storm. During the event, the Digimon Queen Rika Nonaka appeared to your quirky group, and all of you assumed she would congratulate Guilmon with Digivolution and Takato with his intense love and friendship for his partner Digimon.

Instead, Rika chastised Takato and Henry for “incorrectly” seeing their Digimon as partners rather than fighting machines, and downplayed Guilmon’s Digivolution as nothing more than a fluke. In addition, the Digimon Queen pompously boasted Renamon’s capabilities before turning her attention to you. To you, she mentioned how useless of a Digimon you are in battle; what good is a Digimon who doesn’t know how to even _use a move?_ You opened your mouth to correct her about your condition, before Henry shot you a glare and shook his head

“...Simply speaking? You so-called ‘Tamers’ and ‘Digimon’ are all _pathetic._ Renamon, let’s go,” she demanded, turning nonchalantly and trailed in the opposite direction. As a subordinate soldier is to his commanding officer, Renamon immediately obeyed, following after her Tamer. Your gloved hands balled tightly as you bit down onto your lip, before wincing due to the previous bite mark on your lip still being somewhat sore. Meanwhile, Takato frowned heavily and Henry crossed his arms and shook his head. Terriermon followed his Tamer’s example, and spoke.

“Geez…What’s her problem? She didn’t hafta come an’ say all those things about us.”

“Maybe she has a superiority complex of some kind,” Takato replied. “Or an insecurity of some sort.”

“Which would _lead_ to a superiority complex,” Henry bluntly corrected the goggle-wearing brunette. Takato scratched the back of his head, and with a bright smile and a chuckle, tightly embraced his reptilian partner.

“Rika aside…At least Guilmon is back, right?”

Though you were relieved for the Digimon-Tamer pair, your thoughts continued to trail towards Rika and your blood boiled from irritation—possibly even a loathing of some sort for the redhead teen. Nngh…Why were you even _angry?_ You weren’t a Tamer, nor a Digimon (to begin with, anyway), but Rika still ticked you off. From her haughty, demeaning attitude, to her insults, and to her challenge, to see if you were all as weak as she thought. You inhaled sharply, before interrupting Takato’s conversation with Guilmon as you addressed the entire group.

“I’m gonna learn how to fight. I wanna prove Rika _wrong,_ ” you declared with a determined smirk. Rather than your declaration being followed by moral support, you instead received concerned stares from your comrades for a few seconds.

One.

Two.

Three…

...Four…

Henry broke the awkward silence with a sudden throat-clearing and narrowed his yellow-green eyes towards your figure once more. Your composure began to falter from his intense glare, and the rest of your passion to train chipped away as he spoke.

“ _You_ of all people want to fight? No offense, but you weren’t able to stand a hit to the head from that Devidramon, so what makes you think you can learn a move or two? It would be…too dangerous for you.”

You growled lowly at the bluenette and pointed an accusing finger at him, and your tail twitched and flailed as you raised your voice at the other Tamer.

“Having some _confidence_ in me would help out immensely, you know. Besides, this is coming from the same Tamer who doesn’t even _allow_ his Digimon to fight!”

Henry’s frown deepens from irritation and he roughly exhales. Afterwards, he rubs his temple with his right hand and responds to your outburst.

“Don’t start acting childish about this.”

“I _wouldn’t_ act ‘childish’ if a _certain someone_ would have a little faith in me! I just—I—ugh!”

Throwing your hands into the air, you storm off and run deeper into the forest part of the trail area. Takato shouted after you, but you ignored his pleas to return to the group, and after quite a few minutes of running, you gasped and wheezed heavily and rested against a tree.

You _seriously_ regretted not exercising often as a human.

Once you catch your breath, you decided to finish fuming by ranting to a patient tree you rested your weary body on. It listened quietly, akin to a psychiatrist, and didn’t seem to mind your impatient, livid ramblings regarding Rika and Henry.

“...Yeah, yeah, I suppose I should apologize to Henry. Anyway, back to Rika. Again, the jerk called all of us pathetic, and then walks off like nothing happened! Tch, just because she has her own Digimon and wins all the card fights at school doesn’t mean…”

You trailed off, brows pinching as you did so, and you focused on that word: _school._ You weren’t the best student, however you relished the memories you attained over the course of your school life. Elementary school: coming home with paint all over your face from art class, or receiving a referral for simply playing in the mud during recess. Middle school: meeting the goggle-head that is Takato, and being introduced to Digimon cards…

As tears pricked near the corners of your eyes, you sniffed and tucked your knees into your body. A grueling, empty silence fell within the area; grass and trees stood still, the wind ceased blowing, and the clouds stopped moving, as if nature itself halted in order to allow you a moment of peace. The only noise to break the silence was your quiet sobbing accompanied by a small fit of tears.

Minutes passed before your sobs stopped and you wiped your eyes. The wind gently caressed your cheeks in a small gust, and the sun shone brightly in the area. You forced a smile, gazing up to the sky.

You’ll be human again, someday, and you won’t have to fret anymore.

 

~~~§~~~

 

After your weeping, you started to stroll in an attempt order to clear your plagued mind of the disease of memory: your human life, of Rika, of Henry…

You sighed with a hint of defeat. Perhaps…Perhaps you overestimated yourself, as Henry stated. This whole “learning to fight” idea probably wasn’t the best—

“ _There’s_ my favorite Impmon girl! How ya doin’, Digibabe?”

Your head snaps up and you find Impmon lazily resting his body the base of a nearby tree trunk, munching on a chocolate bar that you assume he stole from elsewhere. Upon noticing he has your attention, he shoves the rest of the chocolate into his mouth and smirks to you after swallowing the creamy sweet.

“You doin’ OK since the lil’ Devidramon riot~?”

“...Hello to you too,” you replied sarcastically, and you had the desire to tell him off, but an idea clicked in your brain.

Yes, he _grievously_ stalled with assisting you in finding Guilmon. Sure, he let loose a twenty-foot monster and nearly cost the lives of you, the Tamers, and tons of civilians. You _suppose_ he’s a general menace to society.

However, you were both of the same species, and if you could convince him…perhaps he would help you with your training.

“I…have a favor to ask, Impmon,” you quietly stated, feeling that you threw away a small shred of your dignity as the words left your mouth.

This seemed to catch his attention, and he cleared his throat as if he were a king about to address his audience, before sauntering over to you. His tail slowly swished back and forth as his smirk grew. Impmon stopped about a few feet away from you as he sensually spoke, his voice gradually becoming deeper and somewhat gruffer.

“Yeah? An’ what is this ‘favor’ o’ yours~?” he drawled. You froze for a second and instinctively retreated by a step. After, you forced yourself to regain your composure, though your shield of a mindset began to crack somewhat. Your eyes gleamed with determination as you slowly inhaled, then spoke.

“I want you to train me. Teach me how to use attacks and how to become stronger.”

Impmon’s smirk fell as he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “And why would I do that, ‘uh?” he grumbled. “Don’t you got those Tamers an’ their Digimon pets ta help?”

“I—that’s beside the point,” you stammer and stare to the emerald blades of grass below your feet. The blades swished gently in the wind towards Impmon’s direction, as if pointing towards him and begging you to continue to speak to him. “I just thought that, since we’re the same species and you have nothing to do, that you could…help me.”

He hummed a “hm” in response as his lips pursed and his brows furrowed in contemplation. His nose wrinkled as he mulled over your predicament, and before long, he crossed his arms and smirked.

“A’ight, I’ll yeah ya a thing or two about fightin’. Under one condition…”

“...Yeah?” you inquired, raising a brow in anticipation of his proposal. He answered immediately and without hesitation.

“That Takato kid you always hang with? I want his bread. Every time I train you, gimme bread.”

“I’m not your damn servant—”

“Then no deal, dollface,” he drawled and turned tail to walk away from you. Without thinking, you paced after him and placed your hand on his shoulder, forcibly turning him around.

“I’ll...I’ll do it,” you replied.

 

~~~§~~~

 

A week passed as you continued to train with Impmon, but you gained little progress. It seems that, with your transformation, your (somewhat estranged) friendship with Henry, Rika’s snobby attitude towards everyone, and your failure to even muster a Night of Fire, Lady Luck did not bless you.

Rather, she decided to arrive into your life, gamble your luck, and offer you the worst-possible outcomes you could imagine.

You collapse to the ground and pant heavily, beads of sweat clinging to your matted fur. Your muscles were on fire from the constant training, and your mind was lightheaded from hunger and overwhelmed by exhaustion. Nearby, shoving a piece of bread into his mouth, Impmon scoffed at you.

“Never have I _ever_ seen a Digimon do this poorly at _anythin’_. I gotta tell ya, Digibabe, it’s no wonder those Tamers never let you fight. Yer jus’ wastin’ my time.”

You growled and glared to the little nuisance.

“Look—I didn’t _choose_ to become a Digimon, and I’ve never fought in this body before. So you can take your remarks and shove them up your—”

“Hold on, hold on. Ya didn’t choose _what?_ ” he interrupted, and his ears perked in interest. For once, he didn’t have a smirk on his face, and seemed to want to engage in a serious conversation with you.

You sighed deeply, before rolling onto your back. You closed your eyes and gently frowned. God, you wish you could just disappear into nothingness.

“I didn’t start off as a Digimon. These… _things_ came and turned me into one. I dunno what they were, but next thing I know, I go from human to Digimon.”

Silence befell the both of you, though it was quickly shattered by a series of giggles and laughs.

“You used to be a _human?_ Ha! That explains why yer so weak! Aw, well. Thanks fer the bread, Digibabe!” he managed to gag out from his laughter. Your fists balled tightly and the force of your clenching strangled the fabric of your gloves. Before you could retort, you noticed he left without a trace, though you heard his cackling in the distance trees.

Tears of frustration seeped from your eyes once again as you hugged your knees to your chest, and your head pounded from your weariness and the incoming onslaught of tears. You sniffled and clutched your legs tightly, silently cursing yourself for this atrocious idea. Your mind continued to spiral angrily, and after a few minutes, you glared up to the clouds. The sky turned a ferocious gray, and up ahead, the dark clouds moved a shower of rain towards the area you were in. Despite the incoming rain, you continued to sit where you were, and once the rain actually fell in your area, you were unfazed as the water droplets fell onto your fur and effectively wiped the sweat that clung to you, and the tears that fell from your eyes. You closed your eyes and allowed the rain to cleanse your body, and to an extent, your worries. As the shower poured from the sky, only one thought raced through your mind.

_You were not pathetic._

 

~~~§~~~

  
_Digi-Conversion status: eight percent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jk he doesn't make a mon out of her. :P
> 
> I'll have lots of fluff for the future, promise. We gotta get through asshole Impmon first.
> 
> As for Henry, I honestly don't want this reader to be like the readers I keep seeing where everyone likes them. In real life, you have problems with people, even among friend circles. So, I don't see Henry's cautiousness and the reader's stubbornness and impatience correlating well.


	7. Night of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay, I finally finished this chapter. Only took an ETERNITY AND A HALF AAAAAGHGHGHGJGJG
> 
> As per usual, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! Also as usual, I don't own Digimon. The franchise is owned by Bandai.
> 
> Enjoy!

You licked your lips as Takato set down a white plastic bag filled to the brim with breads of all shapes and flavors. Your stomach growled eagerly as you recognized some notable scents of the baked goods, including the spiced cinnamon rolls, the sugary-sweet filling of the jam-filled rolls, and the lemony tang of your favorite lemon bread. Guilmon, squealing with ecstasy, immediately clambered to the bag and stuffed his cheeks full of the goods. The bag crinkled loudly each time the saurian Digimon dug into it. Meanwhile, Takato rose a concerned brow and leaned against the wall of the concrete den, crossing his arms. His stare lingered on your small form.

“...You know, you’ve been really quiet today,” the teen asked with worry in his voice. His eyes were soft and sympathetic, though with a slight hint of curiosity. “Something wrong?”

_‘Something wrong’’?_

_I’m basically powerless in comparison to my peers._

_Impmon is an absolute asshole._

_And_ **_Rika._ ** _God, just Rika._

Your brows furrowed as you fiddled with a piece of lemon bread. “It’s…nothing, Takato,” you muttered, attempting to shove the plaguing thoughts to the back of your mind. Ever since the incident with Rika, a heavy leaden sensation settled onto your chest. As your emotions continued to fester into a twisted contortion of negativity, the amount of lead would increase, effectively poisoning your mind with pessimism and devastating your body with stress. In addition, the lead pressed a burdensome weight onto you, making you feel heavier and more sluggish day by day.

“Really? I know how you are. You can’t fool me,” he remarked, before crouching down to your level. The goggles on his forehead shone brightly in the sunset light, casting a luminous white glare into the darkened area of the concrete den. You crossed your arms and the end of your tail twitched irritably, but despite your behavior, the brunette cast a warm, comforting smile in your direction.

“C’mon, what’s wrong?"

You sighed heavily and rummaged a hand through the fur of your head, only to wince once you came across a series of matted knots. Your fur used to be groomed, but unfortunately, the bristles of the brush you came across ended up breaking (granted, the brush itself looked old and fairly overused. Now, you were left with your fur to painfully contort into an unruly mess.

“I just...Takato, look…”

The words in your throat choked up, and after a moment, you were left staring blankly at your childhood friend. Your mouth suddenly felt parched, and despite wetting your lips with your tongue, your lips didn’t moisten. From your idleness, the conversational stillness strangled your throat, rendering you unable to convey any of your words and…

Ugh, for the love of God, just _speak_ already.

“...Takato,” you swallowed hard and breathed shakily, crossing your arms over your chest. “I want to— _need_ to—be trained by you and Guilmon.”

The teen rose a brow in response, and a small frown crossed his features. “‘Need’, huh? Why’s that?”

You simply grunted in response, furrowing your brows together irritably as you turned your head away from him. The gogglehead teen chuckled softly, before ruffling the top of your head and standing up.

“I’ll see what we can do, yeah? How about first thing tomorrow?”

The leaden sensation in your chest cracked, and your spirits began to claw eagerly through the broken seams in a desire for freedom. You eagerly nodded, thanked Takato enthusiastically, and headed to the bag to retrieve more delectable bread. Thankfully, the rest of the lemon bread remained untouched by Guilmon, and after popping another piece into your mouth, you pleasingly purred from your nostrils as the tart icing melted onto your tongue. The icing was also complemented by the sweetness of the fluffy yellow bread itself and created a perfect blend of creamy, sweet, and sour. Truly, lemon bread was a godly gift given to humanity.

  


~~~§~~~

  


The next morning, Takato visited you and Guilmon to discuss the training regime he constructed last night (which, he drafted into his sketchbook. How cute). The schedule included what times you would practice offensive training and defensive training, and even incorporated snack breaks every hour…Not that you had objections, of course.

Also, he drew you on the page as a circle with an angry face, a blush, and two triangles were connected to the sides of your head. And…geez, were your ears _always_ that big?

After a hearty breakfast of jam-filled rolls, Takato led you and Guilmon to a deeper area of the park, which contained an abandoned, rusted-over playground. The rust grew on the metal like a parasite, eating away at the once-proud area where children of all ages used to play and cast away their worries. Now, it laid forgotten and almost saddened, though at the very least, it could take some amount of solace knowing it currently had three visitors. You wrinkled your nose at the sight, and glanced up to find Guilmon curiously sniffing the front of a slide. Meanwhile, Takato took the time to set out an “arena”—a myriad of sticks and branches clumsily laid out in a rectangular fashion.

“Alright, Guilmon, you can go to that side…and you,” he added, glancing to you. “can go on the opposite side, here!”

You obeyed and trekked to the end of the field of sticks. While you awaited further instruction, you mindlessly fiddled with the cloth of your neckerchief. Meanwhile, Guilmon curiously sniffed the sticks before raising his head and glanced to you. He smiled sweetly, before speaking to you.

“I’ll go easy on you, OK? I don’t want to hurt Girlymon!”

After Guilmon finished his declaration, his Tamer cast a smile in return before beginning to call out to the air.

“Just do whatever comes naturally to you! Now, one…two…three, _go!”_

Your eyes widened almost immediately as Guilmon snarled, swiped one foot against the grass, and vigorously charged towards you. You managed to narrowly dodge to the side, though the edge of his tail stung the side your cheek as it whipped in your direction.

 _This_ was “going easy”!?

You hissed somewhat and placed a hand onto the inflamed area, before adrenaline raced through your body and, by pure instinct, you jumped and landed a kick to Guilmon’s side. The saurian Digimon growled lowly from the impact, and though it wasn’t enough to knock him down, a violet bruise began to form on his softer scales. His normally-large pupils shrank into slits, before he sharply turned to you, charging a ball of fire in his mouth. Your fur stood on end as you anticipated the attack, and within moments, his fireball launched at a rapid speed in your direction.

“ **Pyro Sphere!!** ”

You ducked and hissed under your breath as the fireball passed over your body and exploded into the tree behind you. It its wake, it grazed the top of your head and left the tips of your violet fur a grotesque charred black. You yelped and hurriedly put out any embers that fell from the explosion. It was a _miracle_ your fur hadn’t yet caught fire by this point.

Gnashing your teeth together, your brows furrowed tightly and you clenched your gloved fists, hissing as angry air rushed through your teeth. Heat quickly seared across the muscles of your right arm, causing them to pulsate and twitch underneath your fur. The temperature of your arm continued to rise as heated sparks popped through your body, and within an instant, your hand scorched and you screamed. Immediately, you catapulted the object that caused the sudden, searing heat, vaulting what appeared to be a luminous fireball into the distance.

You continued to shout from the pain, holding your arm as the sparking began to die down and was followed by a numbness. You breathed heavily and your eyes watered from the blistering aftermath. However, your eyes snapped open after a few moments, and a brief realization coursed through your brain:

You launched a fireball.

You launched a _fireball._

Wiping your moist eyes and pumping your uninjured fist into the air, you bellowed into a fit of laughter, before turning to Takato and Guilmon (the latter beginning to lick his wounds) as you panted from a combination of fatigue and the exhilarating rush of a sense of accomplishment.

“Takato, Guilmon, didja see that!? I managed to make a fireball!”

Takato, after ensuring his partner would be alright, applauded your success and beamed a congratulatory smile in your direction.

“Yeah, I saw! …Although, you sounded like you were in pain. You OK?”

You nodded, though winced as you attempted to move your firing arm. Your muscles tensed up and cramped, and lifting your arm past your shoulder felt like someone slammed a thousand pounds onto it. Perhaps Takato could massage your arm or provide you with an ice pack.

After a few minutes, the smell of smoke reached your nostrils and you recoiled in disgust as the inside of your nose stung slightly. Takato’s eyes widened somewhat as he too smelled the air, and Guilmon growled softly as he nudged Takato in the opposite direction of the stench. Through the expanse of the forest, you could make out citrine orange consuming emerald green, and your eyes also widened as your breath hitched in your throat.

Oh no. _No no no no no._

Sharing a sense of mutual dread, you, Takato, and Guilmon took off running, and the brunette Tamer frantically dialed a number for emergency services.

 

~~~§~~~

  


You chewed on your bottom lip as you laid against the belly of a sleeping Guilmon, who snored gently in your ear. You didn’t care for the sound though, as you were more preoccupied with the forest fire hours prior. Takato, sitting next to you, sighed and sifted a hand through his spiky hair.

“Stop worrying about it. It was an accident. Besides…There’s no way authorities would know or find out that you caused it.”

You grunted and glanced tiredly to the teen, a frown rooted onto your expression and your brows furrowed deeply.

“Yeah, but…I still set part of the damn forest on fire. It’s not exactly something to be proud of.”

“Well…maybe you can just work at your summoning, but in a calmer setting that isn’t a fight,” Takato chuckled dryly and crossed his arms. “I guess the sparring was a lot for your body to handle, but…at the same time, it was a good experience for you.”

You fell silent, but your heart swelled with pride.

After a few slow minutes, Takato leaned against the wall, and he glanced down to you once you began to speak.

“Hey, Takato?” you smiled to him. After a moment or two, you embraced his forearm and rested your furred cheek on his skin. Once you became comfortable in the position, you closed your eyes and your smile widened somewhat.

“Thank you for helping me out.”

 

~~~§~~~

 

During the night, thoughts of your summoning chewed and nagged at the back of your brain, and your brain refused to rest. Meanwhile, your arm remembered the crackling heat of the fireball, your seared muscles, and you glanced down to flex your hand. You hadn’t noticed from all the prior commotion, but the fabric of your glove turned from a bright red to a thick layer of black around your palm area. Reaching to stroke the area, you felt the charred part of your glove was much sleeker and smoother than the softer fabric around the rest of your hand. Your mind also replayed Takato’s words: “ _Maybe you can just work at your summoning, but in a calmer setting that isn’t a fight.”_

A calmer setting…

You closed your eyes and began to focus on the environment around you. You felt the gentle snoozing of Guilmon brush the tips of your fur, and behind you, his large belly slowly grew and fell with each breath he took. Outside, crickets rhythmically chirped and clicked their songs into the night, hoping to serenade and impress any females nearby. Upon cracking your eyes open, you noticed the stars in the night sky twinkled brightly and in a pattern. In a way, each sparkle seemed as a display of support for your endeavour.

As you softly exhaled and closed your eyes once more, your muscles began to twitch as you subconsciously brought up a hand.

You imagined the flame of a candle illuminating a pitch black room. Then, the candle melted and reformed as one, two--no, a series--of trees that came together to form into a forest. In conjunction, the fire’s reach began to spread, igniting the top of the wax forest. force against the forest. Yet, this burning was not violent, but tranquil, and flickered with a warm glow in the dark room.

You opened your eyes to see a fireball resting calmly in your palm. It spun calmly above your glove, and provided a comforting heat to your arm, contrasting the searing burns you felt hours earlier. After inspecting the tiny flame for a few more minutes, you smiled softly and brought your fist to a close, extinguishing the flame and allowing nighttime darkness to settle into yours and Guilmon’s den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Impmon reader can purr. Fight me.


End file.
